


Citrus

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: Pick Up Where Someone Else Left Off [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eating Oranges In The Worst Way Possible, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: They haven't yet tried all the food Auradon has to offer, but by god, they're going to. Starting with the bowl of orange balls on the table.





	Citrus

“Is it food?” Harry asked. Uma eyed the orange ball doubtfully as she tossed it from one hand to the other. “It smells like it might be food.”

“Yeah, but that dryer ball smelled like food, too,” Uma pointed out, and Harry smacked his lips uncomfortably at the phantom memory of wool caught in his teeth. Something that looked so soft and smelled so good should _ not _ be made of yarn. “People here are really weird about that kind of thing.”

“Everything smells like food,” Harry groused, still staring at the ball. It was so _ bright. _“Except the actual food.” Potato chips had been a pleasant surprise for both of them, but that didn't make up for the fact that they hadn't known they could eat them until they had been in Auradon for nearly a month. Potatoes didn't smell like anything, so they had no way of knowing, and Gil was welcome to stop teasing them about it any time, thank you. It wasn't until Harry saw Ben cram a handful in his mouth that he realized they were edible, and a week after that before he and Uma discovered they came in other flavors. Again, a happy discovery, but the fact that they hadn't been immediately informed of such vital information was a grudge Harry would nurse until his dying day. 

“It's kind of squishy,” Uma said. “Like an apple, maybe? Do apples come in orange?”

“It doesn't feel anything like an apple,” Harry argued. “Those are smooth, aren't they? This is all bumpy.”

“What, are you some kind of apple expert now?” Uma asked irritably, pulling the ball closer to her chest. “It's apple-ish. You don't know anything about fruit! _ I _discovered coconuts.”

“Dare you to eat it,” Harry said, and Uma paused. 

“A coconut?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It's two in the morning, where would you even get a coconut right now? I mean the ball.”

“We don't even know if it's edible,” Uma groaned, and Harry scowled at her. 

“I ate the dryer ball,” he pointed out. “It's your turn to try something potentially gross.”

“Potentially _ dangerous_.”

Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. “It was on the coffee table! Do you honestly think Mal would just leave a bowl full of something deadly on the table?”

Uma just stared at him, and he huffed out a laugh. “Okay, yeah, she would. I still dare you to eat it.”

Uma opened her mouth to argue, cocked her head to the side, then quickly raised the ball to her lips and sank her teeth into it, seemingly before she lost her nerve. Harry watched in fascination as equally orange juice ran down the ball and Uma’s hands, dripping down past her wrists, and she made a surprised noise before slurping loudly to catch the worst of the spill. 

“This is _ so good!_” she mumbled, voice muffled around what was, apparently, food. She jerked her head back, tearing a strip of the covering and a mess of orange pulp away. “Holy- Harry, try this, I don't even-”

She shoved the ball towards him, and began trying to lick the juice off her fingers. Harry took it and didn't hesitate to bite into it himself, not when Uma said he should. 

His mouth _ exploded_. Sweet and just a little sharp, tingling against his tongue and lips, similar enough to other things he had tried that he recognized it as a fruit, but not at all like apples or grapes or strawberries. The skin felt thick and leathery, but the sweet stuff inside was almost more juice than solid. He spent a fair amount of time trying to lap it up before he gave up and just sucked, slurping the juice out the same way Uma had. It still got his fingers wet and tacky, but once the ball itself had stopped dripping he didn't hesitate to stick them in his mouth and lick them clean. 

“Oh my god?” he said, pulling his forefinger out of his mouth with a pop. Uma nodded eagerly, eyes bright as she stuck her tongue out to follow a drop of juice down her forearm. “Is this the chips thing again? Why haven't we had this before?”

Uma made an impatient grabbing gesture until he handed the fruit back, and he waited impatiently while she bit a chunk off. 

“Dunno,” she said, voice muffled. She didn't bother to swallow before speaking, but Harry figured they were well past the point of being grossed out by each other's half-chewed food. “Evie said they weren't in season before, but I thought she meant they were a fashion thing.”

She had said that, and she had looked utterly delighted by that fact when Mal showed up with a paper bag full of them. Uma and Harry had shared a glance as Evie and Mal transferred them to a large, shallow bowl in the living room, then retreated upstairs to wait until everyone else was asleep and they could examine them without making fools of themselves. 

“Maybe they are dryer balls, then,” Harry suggested, and leaned forward to take a bite when Uma held out to him. “Or washer balls?” he mumbled around a mouthful. “Like soap? So it smells good. But one of those things you can only do with your clothes some parts of the year.” Evie had explained that to him shortly after he and Uma moved to Auradon, while he took copious notes about whether he was a winter or a summer, and when it was and was not acceptable to wear white. 

Uma wrinkled her nose and spent a moment slurping up more juice before she answered. “Wouldn't it get sticky? And why would you waste something this good on clothes?”

Harry shrugged. “Auradon is weird,” he said. “Maybe they have enough that they can waste it on things like that. Or maybe it is just food and Evie is weird, too.”

They ate the rest of the fruit like that, sharing bites one after the other, then worked their way through the others in the bowl. Harry's mouth had moved past tingling and onto nearly burning by the end of it, but he had a full stomach, sticky sweet hands, and Uma laughing as she straddled his lap to kiss the taste off his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Normally when I inflict my own trauma on characters it's, you know, traumatic. This fic is just because my brother used to eat orange peels to make me mad. And lemon peels. And watermelon rinds. And apple cores. And basically every part of a fruit that you aren't supposed to eat. 
> 
> (Bro, if you're reading this, please know that it's been thirteen years and I haven't yet recovered from the sight of you stuffing an entire strawberry into your mouth, leaves and all, and that I will never forgive you for it.)


End file.
